


In A Hurry

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [70]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Elder God, Eldritch, Halloween, Tumblr Prompt, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Jason's in a hurry and makes a grave mistake.
Series: Hallowe'en [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Kudos: 8





	In A Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “This is for your own safety. I’ll explain later.” + “Shh! Hide here, and don’t move a muscle.”

She put her ear buds. Music in her ears made it easier for her to walk the streets of Gotham alone at night. A stupid habit, yes. But when you’re on your own with few friends, you kind of don’t have a choice. The cold wind whipped at tendrils of hair that had escaped her beanie and scarf. The ground vibrated under her feet.  
She quickly plucked out the ear buds and stopped walking. She looked around the darkened street. Dingy streetlights were yellow islands on the concrete. The normal night sounds were silent. The phrase deafening silence came to mind. A motorcycle tore past her, the backdraft tearing loose her scarf. Her hair and that scarf whipped in the air. She looked back the way it had come then the way it had gone.  
The motorcycle’s engine roared as Jason swung it back around. He couldn’t leave her behind. Her frightened face would fill his nightmares. Another person he let down. She shouted and jumped back as he blocked her path.  
“This is for your own safety. I’ll explain later.” He reached over and grabbed her around the waist and threw her bodily over the back of his motorcycle. The ground began to rumble louder. “Fuck. Hang on!” She pushed up on frame of the bike, careful to avoid burning herself on the exhaust or getting caught in the rear wheel.  
The wind whipped her hair and scarf around. It chilled her legs in the thin leggings she wore. She tried not to move too much and dump the bike. “Hey! Hey!” She slapped his thigh. “Hey!”  
The bike careened to stop. “What!”  
“What the fuck is going on!” The ground bucked.  
“I told you I’ll explain later. Just hang on.”  
“Well, let me sit up for fuck’s sake.” She kicked her legs. He sighed in exasperation. She used her hands to climb up the bike and his body then sat astride.  
“You good? Can we go now?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” She brushed the hair from her face. What little good it did.  
“Hang on.” The ground bucked again. Jason opened the throttle and the front end stood up. When it landed, they were off like a shot. He headed out of the city. She tucked her face against his brown leather to avoid severe windburn, but hang on, she did. The bucking and rumbling of the ground eased the further they drove.  
When she looked up, there were no buildings. Only starry skies like she had never seen before. She could see them clearer without the light and air pollution of the city. Dark forest lined both sides of the road. She closed her eyes and breathed in slow, deep breaths of the fresh air. Then it was gone, blacked out. In fact, she couldn’t see anything around her. “Hey?” Her voice echoed. Bats swooped and chittered in the dark.  
“It’s ok. You’re safe. I promise.” Jason glanced over his shoulder at her. She looked surprisingly calm. White LED running lights appeared on the ground and led them down a ramp. Jason stopped the bike and put up the kickstand. He left her sitting there as he stalked to the wall of monitors. She looked around in awe of the cave.  
“Fuck.” He kicked a metal panel. She tried to comprehend what was going on in the picture. The news media were already covering it.  
“Is that- is that Gotham?”  
“Yeah.” Jason pulled off the shiny crimson helmet and tossed it into the dark surrounding them. It clanged and somewhere off there was a crash.  
She climbed down carefully off the bike and crossed to him. “What happened?”  
“A cult awoke a sleeping god.”  
“You mean like an elder god?”  
“Yeah? How did you-“  
“Jason!”  
“Shh! Hide here and don’t move a muscle.” Jason shoved her under the panel and sat in the chair in front. He sprawled out, the exhaustion of his failed mission finally catching up with him as his ass hit the chair.  
“What happened out there?” Bruce slammed his fist on panel. She flinched and covered her mouth to prevent any sound escaping.  
“I don’t know. One minute they were harmlessly chanting then the next there was blood and screaming.” His voice grew uncharacteristically soft. “They woke something up, Bruce.”  
“Mother of god.” Bruce looked at the monitors. Something big had caved in part of Gotham. The final death toll would be staggering. He pushed buttons to get a thermal signature on it. A visual. Something. Anything.  
She crouched under the panel. The concrete leeched the heat she’d managed to regain after the motorcycle ride from her legs. She shivered and scooted closer to the warmth Jason’s legs radiated. He shifted at her close proximity.  
“You stay here. I’m gonna go find the others. I’ve sent a distress signal to the League.”  
Jason wiped his hands down his face, nodding. “Yeah, alright.” He waited until Batman had left the cave again before he tapped her shoulder. “You can come out now.”  
She slipped out from under the panel with an odd liquid grace. She stared at the mammoth monitors, taking it all in. Her respiration increased in impossible fear and excitement. Her awe-struck gape slowly morphed. “They did it.”  
“Who? The cult? Wait, you didn’t answer how you knew.” He noticed the double irises in her eyes as she turned to look at him now. She grinned with a mouth of teeth that didn’t belong. Jason felt the sharp pinch in his side and stepped back. He looked down at the blood-drenching dagger in her hand. Where had that come from? He touched his side and came away with blood as red as his discarded helmet. “Oh fuck.”  
“Don’t worry, Jason. It’ll all be over soon.” He sunk lower, collapsing as he slipped in his own blood.


End file.
